


Dear Miserable, Musing Mage

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advice, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Letter, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lady Delia anonymously advises Lord Thom. Sequel to “Dear Green-Eyed Guru.”





	Dear Miserable, Musing Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Agony Aunt Event at Goldenlake.

Dear Miserable, Musing Mage, 

Your letter to me was filled with such confidential information that I judged it unwise to publish even anonymously in my column of the court circular. However, the sincere anguish in your writing screamed off the parchment in a manner that demanded a response. I have, therefore, decided to reply with this note entrusted to a servant who has been strictly instructed to maintain my anonymity. I hope that you’ll forgive the unconventional delivery of this letter and regard as a sign of my genuine interest in your welfare. 

As to your quandary, if it is not too forward for me to say so, I believe your sister wields an emotional control over you that can only be described as unhealthy. You seem to place a higher priority on avoiding her wrath than pursuing your own magical ambitions and romantic relationships. The fear of your sister’s anger must not be allowed to hold you back from chasing a beautiful woman as hound would a doe nor must it be permitted to force you to cringe like a doe from attaining magical greatness. Your sister must overcome her anger and vindictiveness toward her fallen foe for herself, but that remains a problem of her pettiness, not yours.

Remember in this as in all else the Green-Eyed Guru’s Golden Rule for a lifetime of joy and fulfillment: always put your happiness above the happiness of others. After all, you may not have the power to make others happy, but you always have the resources to ensure your own happiness. Seek fulfillment in your magic and your relationship with a beautiful woman. Your sister must find her own satisfaction outside of controlling you with the threat of her temper. 

With best wishes, 

I remain your concerned Green-Eyed Guru 

P.S. Not to strike too strident a tone, but as I am the Green-Eyed Guru, I must point out that Lady Cythera’s ocean blue eyes do not make her the most beautiful woman at court. The most beautiful woman at court remains your dear lady. You must remember that or risk receiving no further replies from her or me, your trusty Green-Eyed Guru. As a Green-Eyed Guru, I can be most jealous when offended, I hope you understand.


End file.
